


Bluetime

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Poly Reds & Blues [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so tired."</p><p>"I know. Just relax, man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluetime

**Author's Note:**

> Small little thing I felt like writing while I continue to work on chapter 3 
> 
> There's a very not-surprising spoiler for the main fic in this,,
> 
> I'm working on a title for this--

Tucker was Church's go-to when his "more grumpy than usual" moods arose.

They knew each other the longest before they met any of others, so it was normal that he would curl up against Tucker during those times. It wasn't that Church didn't care for any of his other boyfriends less, he just felt more at ease.

But, when Tucker wasn't around and Church was feeling particularly fidgety and irritable, and the work he would usually do to keep his mind off things wasn't working. Simmons wasn't the one Church would immediately go to. He loved him, but Simmons had his own issues and Church found it difficult to relax around him.  
Donut was a close second after to Tucker, but that was because Donut was always kind and easy to talk to.

Unfortunately Donut wasn't around today either.  
Not even Simmons if he even wanted to go to him.

So, he found Grif lounging in the living room, flipping through channels while he sipped on some lemonade Donut had made for lunch earlier that day.

Church didn't greet Grif in a friendly way, just plopped right on the seat beside him and dragged his hands down his face.

"Having a bad day?" Grif asked, eyes not leaving the television.

Church sighed, long and tired. He wasn't even in the mood to answer a simple question.

Grif was good at the comforting thing.  
He might not seem like it, only thinking of himself most of the time. But, when Simmons had his more neurotic episodes Grif would be the one right there for him to help calm him down and it barely took him any effort.

 

"Come on." Grif patted his lap, "Lie down."  
Church gave him a tired look then shifted so he was laying down with his head resting on Grif's lap.  
"I'm so tired." Church mumbled, shutting his eyes when he felt Grif's hand in his hair.

"I know. Just relax, man."

 

It was easier said than done, with Church's insomnia acting up getting any sleep was hard, he worked a lot while he was up and even if the others could coax him to bed, he still wouldn't fall asleep for another hour just lying there. More often than not, he would wake up thirty minutes later.

Grif quietly combing his hands through his hair was helping though.  
He felt content, Church turned his head towards Grif, accidently nuzzling his stomach.

Grif put a stop to that real quick, he was very ticklish there.

Church grinned he'd probably do it again if he wasn't so tired.  
Instead he grabbed Grif's free hand and laced their fingers together, it was something that felt comforting to him.

Hand holding was usually very off putting to him if it was in public.

Church liked Grif's hands, they were large, he had stubby fingers and they were a little rough.  
Which would be surprising because, Grif never did any hard labor.  
Well, not anymore; he couldn't be bothered with it.

He had a rich ass boyfriend with a well paying job, he didn't need to work.

Church knew Grif's hands were rough because he had taken care of his sister most of his life.  
Working odd jobs for shop keepers in Hawaii when he was just eleven and then getting the tougher jobs when he turned fifteen.  
He kept working, sometimes two different jobs, until he made enough that he and Kai could get a flight here to Texas.  
Church admired that about him, he pretends to be a dumbass when he's probably the smartest man he knew-- besides himself.

He was brave and smart when it counted and he needed to be.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Grif asked, looking down at him with a puzzled look.  
"Like what, can't I look at you and think you're the greatest person I've ever met? Fuckin' jerk." Church mumbled back, voice heavy with the sleep he needed to catch up on.  
Grif rolled his eyes, "Even half asleep you're an asshole."  
Church only grunted in reply, closing his eyes once again.

Grif kept brushing through his hair and eventually Church was asleep, face pressed against Grif's belly.

 

That's how Simmons and the other two found them when they returned from accompanying Donut to the market.  
Grif was still awake, shushing them once they got in the door.  
"Finally got him to sleep, huh?" Tucker said, looking down at Church who he could hear was quietly snoring.  
"Thank god, I was worried we'd have to get him on those sleeping pills again." Donut sighed with relief. "I'll go get you two some blankets." Simmons said, giving Grif's hair a small tussle as he walked past.


End file.
